1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed in general to novel systems and methods for testing multiple electrochemical cells in a high-throughput, combinatorially manner. In particular, the methods disclosed herein may be used to combinatorially screen the materials used in the electrodes, electrolyte, and catalysts of the electrochemical cells, operating parameters of the cells may be evaluated as well.
2. State of the Art
The successful conversion of chemical energy into electrical energy in a primitive fuel cell was first demonstrated over 160 years ago. However, in spite of attractive system efficiencies and environmental benefits associated with fuel-cell technology, it has proven difficult to translate the early scientific experimental work into commercially viable products. These problems have often been associated with the lack of suitable materials that would enable the cost and efficiency of the electrical power generated from a fuel cell to compete with existing technologies.
Significant advances have been made in polymer electrolyte fuel cell technology during the past few years, with substantial improvements having been demonstrated in the areas of efficiency and practical design. In fact, prototypes of portable and automobile batteries based on fuel cells have already been demonstrated. There remain, however, challenges associated with electrocatalyst cost; furthermore, catalyst activity and stability are still major concerns that will impact polymer electrolyte fuel cells in the future.
To date, the catalysts are by and large developed by individual trial-and-error methods, and no significant advances have been made during the past decade with regard to platinum alloy catalyst materials. What is needed in the art is a systematic approach, using combinatorial synthesis and high-throughput screening, to develop non-precious and/or low-precious metals (and alloys thereof) to replace platinum. The advantages of such advances include fuel cells with lower cost, making them more practical to use. Catalyst libraries containing a large number of different catalysts can be synthesized in parallel, but there is still a need for high-throughput screening methods to efficiently test and evaluate such catalyst libraries.